


Porn Star

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Sex, Smut, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: WARNING: ⚠️ Mature content 18+⚠️After a disappointing day at work and your friend sending you their new favorite porn star.  You wanted- no needed nothing more than Ukai to make you forget the world.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Porn Star

Your stalking towards Ukai's apartment frustrated beyond belief. Not only did your boss not choose your grant proposal but your best friend decided to send you a video of her new favorite porn star. The image of the man crawling slowly over the women shrouds your vision.

You shake your head violently as you throw open Ukai's door. Spotting him on the balcony smoking, you make your way to him. He only notices you when you slide the door open and is about to say hello when you reach up and snatch the cigarette from his lips.

Without hesitation, you throw it to the ground and grab his face with two hands crushing your lips against his. Plunging your tongue in his mouth you savory the taste of smoke on his tongue.

Ukai quickly kisses you back, snaking his arms around your waist. Your tongues battle for control of the kiss, but Ukai ultimately wins by cupping your ass causing you to gasp.

Needing air you pull back panting heavily. Ukai stares down at you and runs his thumb across your swollen bottom lip. His eyes growing darker at the sight. "Bed. Now," he growls out.

You smirk instantly, he read your mind. Raising yourself up in your toes, you kiss him again. He easily lifts you up allowing you to wrap your legs around his narrow waist. Carrying you back into the apartment and to the bedroom.

Once he kicks the door closed he slams your back against it. His mouth easily moving along your jas and to the sensitive spot below your ear. You moan out, blindly gripping his shoulders for support. He pulls back for a moment gripping the collar of your shirt with two hands and shredding the fabric in two. Then he dives back into his kisses, the heat of them searing your chest.

"God, " you cry out leaning your head back against the door, as he scraps his teeth over the swell of your breast. "Please, " your begging now and you can't even find the will to care. You need this man to make the rest of the world disappear, and you don't mind begging him to make it happen. "Please fuck me."

Wordlessly he follows your request and throws you down on the bed before grabbing your legs and pulling you back to him. He roughly rugs your pressed pants down your legs, stepping back only to pull off his own shirt. His pants soon following as do his brief.

Climbing over you he takes your lips once more and you relish the feeling of his soft tongue caressing yours. Without you noticing Ukai unclips your bra and throws it to the ground. Breaking the kiss he raises to his knees and spreads your legs to give him an open view of your soaked panties. He murmurs a short curse as he pulls the thin fabric against your hip, breaking it instantly.

Laying over you he further spreads your legs, and then in one powerful thrust, he's deep inside you. So deep you have to blink away tears at the pain. But soon that pain slowly mixes with pleasure as he begins to move.

Hooking both legs over his waist, your back arches a Ukai takes one of your pink nipples in his hot mouth. Twirling the sensitive bud with his tongue. Threading your fingers in his hair you pull his face back to yours as you roughly kiss him, allowing his lips to swallow your moans. Ukai moves his arm to pull your right leg off his waist and up to your chest. Thrusting into you and touching new parts inside of you with each plunge.

"Ukai," you cry out running your nails down his back. "Ah, Ukai. It's too good."

"Hold it, princess. I'm not done with you yet," he whispers in your ear with a harsh breath.

True to his word he pulls out of you completely and flips your body over. Lifting you up by your hips he easily rams back into your sopping core causing a loud cry to tear from your lips. Raising yourself to your elbows you try to meet every bone-shattering thrust he gives you. Your arm shakes with every powerful motion and you feel Ukai slide his hand up the curves of your body. He tightly grips your hair pulling it back making your back arch. Then he lets go only to deliver a solid smack against your ass. You moan uncontrollably your pussy clenching around him.

"That's it, princess. Squeeze my cock." He drives in deep inside you and you clench around him once more and his own moans fill the room.

"Ukai, I'm gonna... going to...," you call out, feeling the tension in your lower belly become too much.

"Come with me," he commands pushing his cock deep inside of you for one final time. Arching your back, you cry out his name into the night. His thick cum pumping into you and you squeeze even last drop from him. Ukai's loud moans mix with yours, as he grips your hips tightly till he's completely spent.

Ukai collapses next to you and you sink into the bed. Still, on your stomach, you turn to look at him before saying the thought on your mind. "Just so you know. You're much better than any porn star."


End file.
